polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinaball
Chinaball (中国球, prefers calling himself Zhongguoball), or PRCball, is a really large countryball in East Asia. Chinaball is considered to have the longest heredity, one of his oldest ancestors being the Qin Chinaball. Chinaball claims to still be of communist, but he is actually into capitalism through Hong Kongball, Macauball, and Shanghaiball (has yet to appear). He tends to think that his neighbouring East Asian countryballs are his siblings or cousins, despite the fact that Japanball and Koreaballs are genetically unrelated to him (though Ancient China may had 性交 with Ancient Korea...). China can into stronk military through PLAball. China can into space and will soon onto the Moon! NOTE: The Chinese are not a nation, they are a civilization. China, however, is a country. History The history of China can be summarized of alternating periods of political unity and chaos, Han Chinese populations controlled by Eurasian nomads whom later assimilated into more Han Chinese. The Dynastic Chinaballs were of stronk Chinese empires that last for thousands of years. They can into calligraphy and culture. They have stronk advanced army that can beat pompous SPQRball xixixixi. Dynastic Chinaballs can into invade and dominate Vietnamball for four times. However Chinaball was screwed over by Mongolball and Manchuball. So after thousands of years of a s**tton of wars, order and chaos, calligraphy, barbaric invasions, and building the Great Wall, Europeans have only started to knowing about China during the Age of Discovery after their Middle Ages. So during the 1800s, the British Empire was in its prime time colonizing alot of clay. They wanted to expand their influence more in Asia, so they decided to sell opium in China. Qing Chinaball however tried to end opium trade. This pretty much pissed off the British and the Opium Wars begun. UKball basically beat the crap out of Chinaball, took Hong Kongball. Then theres this guy called Hong Xiuquan who thinks hes the asian bro of Jesus, and led the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. Then the xiaoribenren invaded China over Korea and took Taiwanball. China ended its imperial dynasties through Xinhai Revolution and became a republic. Unfortunately theres this asshole wanted the monarchy back, and this resulted in the Warlord era. Chinese civil war gets started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese were liek, "we are wantings to unify asian races but are of master race! Rong Rive the emperor!", so they invade China again. And horrible things were done to one Chinese city. So the Nationalists and the Communists were liek "lets into deal", so they team up and fight off ribenren. But that didn't last long, cuz of one event known as the "New Fourth Army incident". Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. Provinces *Anhuiball *Fujianball *Gansuball *Guangdongball *Guizhouball *Hainanball *Hebeiball *Heilongjiangball *Henanball *Hubeiball *Hunanball *Jiangsuball *Jiangxiball *Jilinball **Yanbianball - West Korea of Best Korea! *Liaoningball *Qinghaiball *Shaanxiball *Shandongball *Shanxiball *Sichuanball *Yunnanball *Zhejiangball Autonomous regions *Guangxiball *Inner Mongoliaball *Ningxiaball *Xinjiangball *Tibetball Municipalities *Beijingball - Synonymous with Chinaball *Chongqingball *Shanghaiball - Besides Hong Kong and Macau, is of most westernized and capitalistic city in China *Tianjinball Special administrative regions *Hong Kongball *Macauball Claimed *Taiwanball Relationships China doesn't really have any friends or enemies (except for being allies with Pakistan), but he usually takes sides and has better relationships with some countries than others. 朋友 *Russiaball - Drunk north polar bear friend *North Koreaball - Battle buddies during Korean War, now North Korea constantly bugs China. *Pakistanball - 最好的朋友！ *Cambodiaball - We helped them fight against Pho! *Thailandball - Their former female Prime Minister is of Chinese! xixixixixi *Africaball 中性 *USAball - Important trading partner. Also, Chimerica. *Australiaball - China is of largest trading partner! *Canadaball - They gib us Alberta oil while we gib them pandas. *South Koreaball - At least he is less annoying than DPRK. He can into dislike sushi. *Turkeyball - HQ-9 missiles is #1. *Tringapore - Bamboo network. *ASEANball - EU wannabe! China will take over! XIXIXIXI Just economic partners. *Indiaball - At least he's Pakistan's younger twin brother. * Okinawaball - Sushi eating son. 敌人 *Taiwanball - 统一统一统一统一 Rebel province! Will be liberated by China! *Mongoliaball - 德奧合併!!! *Vietnamball - Aiya! Remove Pho! Xisha and Nansha is of gorious Chinese cray! Would be of more civilized if they still used Chữ Nôm. *Philippinesball - Aiya! Remove Adobo! Xisha and Nansha is of gorious Chinese cray! 德奧合併!!! *Malaysiaball - Remove Nasi lemak! Xisha and Nansha is of gorious Chinese cray! *Bruneiball - Remove Ketupat! Xisha and Nansha is of gorious Chinese cray! *Indonesiaball - Remove Rendang! Xisha and Nansha is of gorious Chinese cray! *Indiaball - Remove Curry from premises! South Tibet rightful Zhongguo cray! *Japanball - Aiya! REMEMBER RAPE OF NANKING AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! Still wont apologize. Also Diaoyu and Okinawa is rightfully of Chinese clay! 小日本鬼子... *ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! *USAball - Zhongguo stronk will challenge American military hegemony. Quotes *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Aiya! 不好！" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 德奥合并？" *"草泥马!" *"他妈的..." *"Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun." (Isn't that game banned in China? -_-) *"Freedom? Time for some... Liberation..." Gallery Comics Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) ASkKCRY.png MINE!.jpg AtGiX.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dim Sum Category:Kebab Removers Category:East Asia Category:China Category:Ching Chong Category:Former Burger Removers Category:BRICS Category:Mongoloid Category:Superpowers